The Ringer
by Jhiz
Summary: This is a drabble exercise about a new challenge Kyoko has been given to master. Hopefully she and I are up to the challenge. Each entry will be 200 words, no more, no less, cause that is after all the purpose of the things. I am not sure why the word count changed on this when they changed the format but I like the tale as it is so I don't think I am going to edit back to 200.
1. The Opportunity

"Um, Sawara-san?" Mogami Kyoko hesitantly inquired to draw the hassled man's attention.

"Yes, Mogami-san?" the older man replied without looking up from his desk which was piled so high it threatened a veritable paper-slide of mammoth proportions at any moment.

"Are you sure this it the right audition for me?"

Sawara glanced at the original member of the LoveMe section. He smiled softly at the humble young girl who had grown on him over the past year and a half. He still found her scary at times, but the talent division director found her acting skills almost unparalleled. He could count on one hand the actors and actresses currently working in Japan who he felt had as much raw potential.

"LME would not have recommended you for the part if we felt that you could not handle the challenge," Sawara replied earnestly.

Nervously, Kyoko gripped the recently reviewed movie script in her hands as she once more considered the opportunity to play not the antagonist but the protagonist in a dramatic thriller.

"Just do your best," counseled the experienced manager. "You'll be sure to impress them."


	2. The Doll

Kyoko fumbled with her cellular phone as she reclined on the pink couch in the LoveMe office. The actress desperately wished to contact her senpai to share the news about her upcoming audition, but she fearfully worried that he wouldn't appreciate her bothering him with a rather mundane occurrence for a professional actress. Tsuruga-san had auditions and offers for magnificent parts all the time. She doubted he would want her to disturb his workday just to tell him about her new opportunity.

"I should not be a bother," she sharply reprimanded herself in an attempt to divest herself of the overwhelming desire.

Kyoko resolutely placed her phone back in her large purse. She glanced furtively around the room to confirm that she was still alone before digging to the bottom of her bag. Pulling a creepily realistic miniature of her respected acting senpai from the dark recesses, Kyoko whispered her good news to the handsome homemade doll instead.

"Good job," the figure clad in a replica designer suit replied in his imitation Ren voice.

Kyoko sighed dejectedly. For some unknown reason, the doll's responses just weren't as fulfilling any more.


	3. The Plot

"I wonder which scene they will use for the audition," Kyoko murmured to herself as she leafed through her slightly worn script. The actress received the audition material just yesterday and had already memorized a number of scenes.

Kyoko was thoroughly enamored with the main character, Yuuko, who witnessed her boyfriend murdering another student. The character, torn between love and what is right, finally went to the police. It was a disaster. The police never found any body or evidence, and the boyfriend claimed to have never dated Yuuko. In fact, the boyfriend reported that the younger woman had been stalking him for months and that she made the claim because he rejected her advances. The script presented the story in a manner where the audience would begin to wonder if Yuuko actually saw the murder or if she suffered a hallucination. A single young police detective, Masanori, continued to watch the case. He was soon drawn into the labyrinth of deception. The honorable detective slowly discovered not only the truth but an attraction for the young woman he was protecting.

Suddenly intrigued by another thought, Kyoko wondered who was playing the male lead.


	4. The Spirit

"So what do you think, Moko-san?" Kyoko inquired as she shed Yuuko's borrowed countenance and sat gracefully beside LoveMe number two. In preparation for her audition at the end of the week, Kyoko had weaseled her best friend's assistance. Since it was acting related, she hadn't even needed to resort to tears like Kanae often used to manipulate the golden-eyed actress. Kanae had been surprisingly happy to help.

"I think I'm glad that I am not auditioning for this part," muttered Kanae honestly. She had been assisting Kyoko with some scene reviews, and she would have complimented Kyoko if she was the type to heap praise. Momentarily, a large lump settled firmly in the raven-haired actress' stomach as she considered the performance she just beheld. In response, Kanae's acting spirit began to burn in her body while her friend appeared confused by the cryptic reply.

Fanning the flames of her desire to similarly capture a character perfectly, LoveMe number two flipped open the script once more.

"Let's try another scene," she demanded imperiously.

Kyoko mirrored Kanae's determined grin before the enthusiasm shifted from her body and only Yuuko's personality remained.


	5. The Outfit

"Which outfit are you wearing for your audition?" questioned LoveMe number three as she handed another poster to her acting senpai. When Kotonami mentioned practicing with Kyoko, Chiori once more felt the sting of jealousy. Momentarily, the newest addition to the cursed pink overalls floundered with her perceived inadequacy because she wanted to help with the acting test too.

"I thought I would wear my yellow sundress with the sweater," Kyoko gamely replied as she slipped the poster into the wall display.

"Didn't you wear that to your last audition?"

Kyoko nodded. It was her favorite outfit.

"Isn't it too happy for Yuuko?" Chiori countered. "You dressed like Natsu to help solidify her character."

Kyoko froze. Her entire countenance fell. Her eyes became dark pools of distress and waves of despondent energy emanated from her dejected form.

"You're right!" the actress wailed as she clasped her hands together and her body swayed in the undulating waves of sorrow.

Horrified, Chiori attempted to mollify her companion. Finally, Kyoko responded and returned to their task. Down the hallway, a dark shadow smiled as an idea blossomed.


	6. The Receipt

"Yashiro, why am I signing a charge sheet from an exclusive woman's shop?" inquired Tsuruga Ren as he sat poised with pen in hand above a credit receipt that was tucked into a pile of contracts and other work related materials. Japan's number one actor and his manager were combining lunch with paperwork as they sat in LA Hearts.

The instant panic and guilt easily identified on his manager's normally placid expression forced Ren to groan.

"Tell me you did not just do what I suspect."

"Um, I didn't?"

Before the manager could further defend his actions, the pair of handsome males caught a peripheral glance of bright pink by the entrance. Silence reigned as the footsteps of LoveMe numbers two and three purposefully stamped past.

"Did you see the new outfit Kyoko had delivered to the office for her audition on Thursday?" Three asked Two.

The raven-haired actress nodded and commented about how perfect it was for the character as they passed the two older men. Ren stared at Yashiro for another moment.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Um, no?"


	7. The Phone

Ren sat on his soft leather couch and stared intently at the evil electronic device which taunted him with his cowardice.

"I should not be a bother," he sighed morosely as he placed the cursed object on his coffee table.

The number one actor in Japan exchanged his cell phone for a small snifter of brandy. The amber-colored liquid slid smoothly down his throat and he closed his weary eyes. For the hundredth time since today's lunch, Ren wondered if Kyoko liked the outfit he unwittingly purchased. He wagered that the skirt and blouse were perfect for the part of Yuuko. After all, his manager read the script a number of times before they discussed the merits of accepting the role of Masanori, a character aptly named for his sense of justice.

The actor's thoughts shifted again to the tantalizing prospect of silencing the teasing from his cellular phone. His fingers practically itched with the desire to use said device. Ren clasped his hand into a fist before bowing to the inevitable. He would find no peace otherwise. With a sigh, Ren flipped open his phone and hit speed dial number one.


	8. The Conversation

"Good evening, Mogami-san. It's me," Ren lamely replied to her greeting.

A brilliant grin lent Kyoko's face an astounding glow when she heard the older man's caressing voice. She missed hearing his voice.

"I don't mean to bother you. I just wondered if you were ready for your audition."

Startled, Kyoko inquired how he knew about it. Ren chuckled that a bespectacled bird told him. Kyoko giggled at the image of a feathered Yashiro-san.

"So are you ready?"

"Yes, I have a good grip on the characterization. Moko-san practiced with me."

Awareness of her diligence shifted Ren's smile from contentment to pride. Indulging his curiosity, he asked if she was prepared for the physical presentation. Kyoko fell silent as she thought about the strange delivery of clothes.

"Mogami-san?"

"Oh, sorry, Tsuruga-san," she chirped in embarrassment before admitting to having the perfect outfit.

"I will try my best and make you proud," the actress assured Ren.

After sharing a soft good-night, Ren shut his phone.

"You always make me proud, Kyoko-chan," he whispered to his dark room.


	9. The Character

Thursday morning, Kyoko stood before the tinted glass doors of the corporate office for Personal Touch Pictures. The actress took a deep breath and ran her hands down her slim and demur black skirt before she fluffed the sleeves on her stylish but innocent white blouse. Kyoko wondered briefly about why the outfit was delivered to her. The harsh contrast between the opposing values of her outfit perfectly matched the dichotomy of Yuuko's character. The character was a study in opposites: honest yet misguided, frightened yet courageous, lost yet determined. With her own determined grin firmly in place, Kyoko pushed open the door to the busy lobby and entered confidently.

The receptionist behind the welcome desk directed the actress to a small conference room where a number of other actresses in their late teens and early twenties are waiting.

The crowd reminded Kyoko of her initial audition for LME. Each attendee shimmers in their own beautiful aura. This time, Kyoko did not marvel at their appearance or compare herself unfavorably. Closing her eyes, she promised to make Sawara-san, Moko-san, Chiori-san, and Tsuruga-san proud of her. Opening her eyes, Yuuko stared from the golden depths.


	10. The Introduction

One by one, the actresses present for the audition were called into the larger conference room next door. After an hour wait, the petite production assistant called Kyoko's name. The actress followed her lead into the first stage of the audition.

"Good morning, Kyoko-san," greeted a fairly young man who introduced himself as Kobayashi Koji, the director for the film. He then introduced the other three men as assistant producers.

Resisting the ingrained urge to stand in her customary stiff and primly proper manner, Kyoko stood casually and smiled innocently and trustingly at the men who would be judging the audition. Her obviously earnest expression was noticed by the panel, and one of the older gentlemen jotted a few notes in his notebook even before she began to speak.

Kobayashi tapped his long pointer finger on a short biography that LME provided for their teen actress.

"Why don't you tell us a bit about your previous work, Kyoko-san," the director prompted.

Kyoko's golden eyes sparkled in response. The actress could not help the excitement. She loved her characters and would enjoying sharing that passion with her small audience.


	11. The Angel

Choosing to show rather than tell, Kyoko stilled and fluttered her eyes closed for only a moment. When her eyes opened, she exuded the carefree attitude of a young school girl.

"My first televised acting experience was a school girl in a Curara commercial. I was able to thoroughly enjoy my co-star, and the audition was an incredible learning experience."

"That commercial caught the eye of a producer for a visual kei musician who offered me the part of an angel who was willing to sacrifice everything for love."

Her schoolgirl persona disappeared. She was replaced by the loving countenance of the innocent and beautiful angel. The four audition judges smiled in contentment at the waves of warmth radiating from the teen.

The actress floated towards their table. With each step, her innocence shattered until only the fallen angel remained.

"Twisted by her sin, the angel's purity was destroyed," Kyoko huskily explained with just the hint of threat in her voice.

The four men at the table shivered slightly as if the room temperature dropped suddenly. The chill only increased as Kyoko shifted character once more.


	12. The Bullies

"My next role was a scarred and bitter rich girl," Kyoko expressed chillingly.

Despite the lack of make-up, Kyoko's aura screamed Mio so loudly that her audience could almost see her damaged visage. The darkness and malice screamed their abuse at the four member audience who shuddered in response.

"My experiences with Dark Moon were as transformational for me as the story was for Mio," explained Kyoko as her evil aura dissipated leaving a more content yet still prideful woman in its wake.

"Even before Dark Moon ended, I had the chance to embrace another incredible character."

Natsu slowly stalked along the long table.

The panel watched enthralled as the sultry vision dragged her hand across the top of the table collecting all their written materials before disdainfully shoving them off the end of the table. Papers scattered in every direction as the actress turned and posed with her hip slightly off center and a knowing smirk on her face. The director audibly swallowed as the assistant producer at the table end scurried to gather the disorganized mess.

"I found something to love about each character."


	13. The Glow

"I would also love Yuuko," Kyoko stated as the bully's spirit fled.

The normally conscientious actress knelt to retrieve Natsu's scattering. She smiled softly and apologized. Kyoko's countenance suddenly projected apprehensive, and the men found themselves wanting to help her even though they were not sure why.

"Perhaps I would be able to create a Yuuko who would pull at your heart strings?"

One of the judges nodded unconsciously, and director Kobayashi cleared his throat.

"How does Yuuko feel about her boyfriend?"

Unlike every other actress who replied with derivatives of fear, Kyoko responded more elaborately.

"That depends on which part of the movie you reference. Although Yuuko spends most of the film afraid of him, she first innocently loves him. At other times, I am sure that she loathes him for betraying her and that she deeply grieves the loss of their relationship."

Considering her own life, Kyoko added, "she might even go so far as to desire vengeance on him."

Kyoko glowed with her conviction of the character's feelings. Goosebumps prickled Kobayashi's arms as a similar glow entered his eyes.


	14. The List

Kyoko perched on a chair in the room's periphery. A boxed lunch rested on her knees. Around her, the other actresses clustered. They quietly discussed their audition chances while ignoring the studio provided food.

A collective gasp silenced the room as the door opened. The earlier administrative assistant swept into the room.

"The posted candidates will please remain. To the rest, thank you for sharing your talents. We hope to see you at future auditions."

The woman taped a paper onto the door's wooden panel before retreating from the rapidly approaching mob.

Patiently, Kyoko waited for the teeming mass to slowly dwindle. Most turned from the results with varying expressions of disappointment. Four reacted differently. One grinned as if given a veritable boon, one smirked as if she expected the outcome, one patted her friend's back in consolation while suppressing her happiness, and one returned to her seat as if nothing unusual occurred.

The room emptied. Closing her lunchbox, Kyoko approached the list with a grace to impress even Shotaro's mother. A soft and dewy smile lit her face as she read her name as the fifth candidate.


	15. The Text

Kyoko followed the other candidates. Although outwardly serene, Inner-Kyoko was dancing an Irish jig while her grudges played pipes and drums. Her heart was bursting with excitement and her mind was racing a mile a minute.

"I need to share this excitement with someone or I am never going to be able to concentrate," she silently admitted.

As the five actresses entered the elevator, Kyoko retrieved her phone from her bag. A slight blush of excitement coated her cheeks as she opened her contact list. She scrolled down her list to the desired number.

Fingers flying, Kyoko typed.

"First round of auditions completed, invited for second."

Exiting the elevator, Kyoko hit send despite the sudden butterflies in her stomach. Ignoring the fluttering wings, the teen strolled towards the auditorium doors.

Distracted by her excitement, she failed to notice the approaching footsteps.

Her phone suddenly beeped.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she flipped open the electronic to read her message.

Her eyes shot wide as she heard the same words she was reading whispered softly in her ear.

"Congratulations, Mogami-san."


	16. The Number

Kyoko uttered the cutest little exclamation in response to Ren's intimate whisper. She drew an answering chuckle. Behind the tall actor, his manager casually covered his mouth to camouflage his excited smirk. The private tableau dissolved though as Director Kobayashi called his greeting.

"Wonderful... everyone has arrived. Let's begin."

The young director ushered the Yuuko candidates towards the auditorium front and introduced the leading actor. A collective sigh issued from four of the five actresses as the reigning king of Japanese acting stepped forward with a friendly smile.

"We would like each candidate to act two scenes with our Masanori. Tsuruga-san assured us that he is prepared for any scene you choose. We have numbers to pick for the order of auditioning. We will draw and then you can have ten minutes to determine which scenes you wish to perform."

Director Kobayashi shuffled each candidate to the stage where he held a small box. Eager hands selected slips of numbered paper before the actresses moved apart to peruse their scripts one more time.

Kyoko hugged her script as she confirmed her number. Hopefully, three was a lucky number.


	17. The Choice

Without her script, Kyoko knew which two scenes she wanted to use. She closed her eyes and imagined the interplays in her head. A quick perusal of the auditorium revealed that the other four candidates were reviewing. As she watched, one actress stole a glimpse of the handsome LME actor. With an embarrassed flush, the young woman quickly dropped her gaze when she noticed Kyoko watching her watch Tsuruga Ren.

"Just wait until he starts acting," Kyoko silently smirked. "Then she will be truly unable to keep her eyes of her respected senpai."

Shoving aside her errant thought, Kyoko approached the director.

"Can we choose a scene that involves other characters?"

Surprised by the request, Kobayashi asked which scene she desired.

Kyoko explained that her preference was for when the detectives confronted Yuuko about the lack of evidence. The director smiled. It was a pivotal scene.

"Sure, I can read the other part," he offered freely. "As long as the other scene has more interaction between the two characters, it's no problem."

Kyoko grinned. Her second choice would be just what the director wanted.


	18. The Aura

Silence fell in the auditorium as candidate one stepped on stage with Ren. Eyes sparkling with excitement, the teen announced the final love scene for her choice. The judges all nodded in response. Given the leading man, they expected to see this scene five times today.

Likewise unsurprised, Ren glanced into the audience for approval from the director to begin. Kobayashi nodded and Japan's number one actor slipped into character.

"Begin," called the director.

Ren instantly engaged as Masanori and turned his tender gaze towards the candidate.

"I... Uh... when will... uh..." the stymied actress stammered under the direct force of her counterpart's devastating smile.

In a heartbeat, Masanori's personality withdrew slightly from Ren's body. The spark of the character's life slipped his body which in turn allowed the actress to recover her wits and start the scene properly. Mechanically perfect, Ren completed what should have been a poignant scene but everyone in the audience could feel the lack of chemistry between the two on stage. In their seats, Yashiro and Kyoko felt badly for the young actress. She never stood a chance against the veteran actor's aura.


	19. The Competition

The second candidate approached the stage after the first actress slipped down the steps after her less than stellar performance. The judges scribbled a few notes before encouraging her to start. Poised and self assured, the willowy actress in her early twenties regally stated that she planned to perform the love scene.

Unlike the first girl, this actress was prepared for Masanori's intensity when Ren shifted into character. The audience watched in wonder as the duo exchanged their lines. The unexpected chemistry was mesmerizing.

A heavy dread settled into Yashiro's stomach as he watched the exchange. The manager knew Ren was impressed with this actress' command of Yuuko's character and his interest was piqued. Yashiro could see how seriously the actor was taking this scene. Anxious about how this exchange will affect Ren's real love interest, the manager shifted his attention to Kyoko. Hoping for some semblance of jealousy or concern, Yashiro was flabbergasted that the teen followed the scene with no hint of concern. Instead, her eyes cataloged each movement with a strange sense of joy and a myriad of expressions. Unable to resist, Yashiro found himself watching Kyoko's responses instead of Ren.


	20. The Body

Kyoko stepped onto the stage and bowed to the audience. She confidently announced her first scene choice. Script in hand, the director followed her. Ren and Kyoko slid seamlessly into character and Kobayashi explained that the detectives found nothing when they searched the murder scene.

"What do you mean there is no body?" Yuuko exclaimed in confusion. "It was right off the footpath in the garden. Near the little bridge."

"We canvased the entire area. There was no body."

"He must have moved it," the young woman responded logically. "It's been a couple days. I'm sure he found a better place to hide it."

"What about the girl. She's obviously missing, right?" Yuuko suggested with just a hint of desperation.

Masanori glanced speculatively at the quick-witted suggestion. His partner crushed the idea.

"There are no matching missing person reports."

"But I saw him kill her," pressured Yuuko earnestly. The college student's body screamed distress, and for a moment, Masanori wished to offer emotional support to the young woman. His partner had no such desire.

"So if you saw it, where's the body?"


	21. The Boyfriend

"Isn't there any other evidence?" Yuuko pleaded.

Masanori stepped forward and gently explained that there was no residual evidence of any foul play in the garden. He assured her that the department searched. Yuuko's eyes filled slowly with frustration as she listened.

"What about the knife? He used the large kitchen knife from the set on his chopping block to stab her."

"The knife was still with the set. There was not evidence on it. Just food residues," Masanori expressed.

"But..."

The older detective cut into the exchange and began asking questions about Yuuko's history of alcohol and drug abuse and mental health issues. When she denied all the questions, Masanori's partner closed his notebook.

"So why did you concoct this murder tale?"

Yuuko instantly became indignant and insisted that she would never manufacture such a lie.

"I saw my boyfriend kill her," she firmly stated.

"About that statement," the director read from the script as he watched the actress' reaction.

"The young man in question claimed that he has never dated you."

Yuuko's world shattered.


	22. The Silence

Silence is a living, breathing monster that suffocates its victims without remorse. That same monstrous Silence clung in the wake of Kyoko's first audition scene. The faint ticking of the clock at the back of the auditorium almost echoed through the shock and awe filled room.

"May I start the second scene?" Kyoko inquired as she dropped Yuuko's personality.

With the disappearance of the devastated persona, the audience finally remembered to breath. A collective sigh rippled.

Kyoko glanced at the young director. His eyes flashed briefly with an almost fiendish delight that sent an uncomfortable shiver up Kyoko's spine. Just as quickly, the expression was gone. It was replaced with the polite and professional air he had worn the rest of the day.

"You may proceed when you are ready."

Kyoko shifted her attention to her potential co-star only to encounter a smile that made her stomach seem to drop to her suddenly knocking knees. Ren's expression held none of its normal warmth. Instead, it reeked of challenge, excitement and determination.

Refusing to be cowed, Kyoko's chin lifted slightly as her eyes kindle their own fire.


	23. The Impasse

"Let me in," Masanori ordered.

"Why?" replied Yuuko through the imaginary door. "It's not like anyone believes me."

He sighed in frustration; she shut the door.

The detective turned to leave; the college student unchained the door.

The actor stepped close; the actress shuffled away.

Tension built on stage, and the audience mirrored the stress. Masanori valiantly attempted to reestablish trust. With fear as her armor and bitterness as her weapon,Yuuko resisted. The scene flowed forward with dramatic flare. Masanori dug for details about the night of the murder, about Yuuko's relationship, and about recent events.

"Why are you doing this?" Yuuko finally demanded.

Masanori floundered for an answer. He was not truly sure why this case compelled him. All he knew was that he would never forgive himself if he did not discover the truth and provide the support that Yuuko so desperately needed.

Just like their characters, the actor and actress reach an impasse. Despite their best efforts, neither dominated the other in the scene. The characters slipped from their bodies and both grinned while the awed audience clapped.


	24. The Discussion

Kobayashi Koji stared at five dossiers while listening to his companions. None had any worthwhile comments on candidates one, four or five.

"Okada-san was very convincing and had great romantic chemistry with Tsuruga-san."

"Kyoko-san was spellbinding when conveying Yuuko's shattering heart."

"Kyoko-san fueled Tsuruga-san's performance."

"Can Kyoko-san perform romance?"

"Pfft, it's Tsuruga-san... all females love him."

"Okada-san is an established industry name."

"Kyoko-san isn't unknown. Dark Moon saw to that."

"That's a problem unto itself. Do we want Yuuko languishing under Mio's shadow? Okada-san always plays even tempered characters who won't detract from our story."

"LME represents Tsuruga-san and Kyoko-san. Do we want to shun Akatoki? They might balk with other resources if we bypass their favorite actress."

"Kyoko-san has never been in a movie. Can she handle the prolonged filming? She is still in high school."

"Okada-san has four current commitments. Kyoko-san only one."

"Okada-san is gorgeous."

"But Kyoko-san looks like Yuuko."

"Kyoko-san is scary."

Silence fell. Kobayashi finally lifted his head.

"She is scary."


	25. The Ringer

"I can't handle this stress," Kyoko whispered conspiratorially to her Ren doll. The door to the LoveMe room creaked, and the teen quickly hid the miniature.

Chiori and Kanae greeted their friend then immediately demanded to hear about the audition and results.

"I believe it went well," Kyoko admitted with a nervous blush. "I think they liked my portrayal, but I can't be sure how it compared. There was another actress who was stunning and did a great job with the romantic scene with Tsuruga-san."

"Tsuruga-san is Masanori?" Kanae questioned.

"I have that distinct pleasure," Ren confirmed as he entered the room followed by Yashiro.

"Any news yet?" the manager inquired.

"No."

The door squeaked again. All eyes bored into the department head. Sawara smiled.

"Congratulations, Kyoko-san. You've been offered your movie debut."

The room erupted in well wishes and congratulations. Kyoko glowed and sighed in relief.

"See, Mogami-kun, nothing to worry about," whispered Ren in her ear.

"After all, you were the ringer," he stressed. "The obvious choice."

Of course, he was right.


End file.
